nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Room of Horror
The episode opens with Molly standing on a stage in front of a curtain and warning parents about the content of the episode to come, advising them to put their children to bed. The warning was put in as a sincere effort to warn young viewers, as the producers felt it was somewhat scary. Then the story begins on Halloween, with Sonic, Molly, and EJ in their treehouse telling scary stories, while Richard eavesdrops on them, while commenting on the fact that he loves Halloween. The Evil, Telekinetic Girl (Molly's story) Tia can communicate telepathically, commune with animals, experiences premonitions, and can also use minor telekinetic powers. She uses her powers to set a house on fire. However at a school, when Molly's telekinetic powers manifest during an argument, she trains herself to use her ability at her own will. Molly returns to Tia's house, wreaking havoc in an attempt to scare Tia away. Tia almost flees, but she finds Molly's ribbon and realizes that she was there. The next day, Tia visits Miss Honey's class to get Molly to admit her guilt. Molly uses her powers to write a message on the blackboard, posing as the ghost of Miss Honey's father and accusing Tia of murdering him. Tia attacks the students, but Molly keeps them out of harm's way with her powers and the students force Tia out of the school by pelting her with food and garbage. Miss Honey's father's true will is discovered by the police, which named Miss Honey as the sole beneficiary, so she moves back into her home, and Molly is a frequent visitor. EJ says "Good Job!" to Molly, which she responds by kissing him. He has one in mind too. The Dining (EJ's story) The story begins at a remarkably creepy hotel. On Monday, Molly annoys Sonic by repeatedly saying "All work and no play make Jack a dull toy." On Tuesday, EJ meets twins that freak him out. On Wednesday, Sonic and EJ find the word "REDRUM" on the wall, drawn by a real bottle of red rum. On Thursday, they find Molly has gone insane and on a derezzing spree. On Friday, they find an elevator which closes and spills Kool-Aid all over with Molly in it! Molly says that we are never the same. Richard says "Well, you guys seem like you're doing all right now." Sonic then comes up with a story that is meant to "prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that crime does not pay." Who Derezzed Who? (Sonic's Story) The story begins as the victim, presumably the master of a very large mansion, is reading a book based on the very cartoon he's in. Frightened, he muses that, according to the book, he is about to be "bumped off." Someone throws a letter attached to a knife telling the master that he will die at 11:30. When he objects, another letter informs him that the time has been moved to midnight. True to form, a mysterious killer in a heavy black cloak soon shoots him dead with a rather large pistol (though how dead he is is a matter of question), and Sonic immediately begins to investigate. After investigating the premises and the staff, Sonic gives a lengthy chase to the real killer, finding the mansion to be filled with many surreal pitfalls, strange characters---including a red skeleton, a parody of Red Skelton---and booby traps that slow and obstruct him. He eventually traps the killer and unmasks him, revealing him to be none other than Fujin, who confesses "I dood it"---one of Skelton's catchphrases---before bursting into tears. EJ says "Well, that didn't accomplish anything." When they start arguing, Molly telepathically makes everyone but her fall asleep and Richard (now horrified), exclaims that he now hates Halloween, and covers his head with the bed sheets.